Invisible
by Stranger1992
Summary: Alex has been crushing on Mitchie, but she can't get away from her friends long enough to talk to her. Femslash. I don't anything


**Just a short one shot in Alex's POV**

* * *

I found myself glancing in her direction for what felt to be the millionth time in the past two minutes. Ever since I found out that I had a class with her, i'd spend the entire lesson thinking about her. I'd wonder if she was really taking notes, or if she was doodling or something. Sometimes her pencil moved in a way that suggested she was writing, but she never glanced up at the teacher so I liked to tell myself she's either writing a story like I usually do or writing a song. I honestly knew almost nothing about her. I knew her grade, her name, where she sat everyday at lunch and what she had for 3rd and 6th period. I knew where she sat at breakfast in the cafeteria whenever she ate at school but sometimes she wasn't there.  
It's been driving me crazy. It's like everytime she comes near me, I can't breathe. When I try to say something, my mouth goes dry and I cant utter a word. She still hasn't even looked at me. She doesn't know I exist in any way shape or form. I doubt she even knows there's a new girl. Much less that the new girl is interested in her. I always see her reading, when she's not reading she's writing. I can't tell if shes doing extra work in her math book, or just flipping the pages to look like she's part of the lecture. Maybe she's doing late work. Or maybe she's drawing. Finally the bell went and I gathered my stuff as fast as I could. Apparently that wasn't fast enough because I turned just in time to see her out the door. I sighed heavily to myself cursing under my breath. I went to my fourth period which was the class where I'm a TA. I spent the hour grading the papers wondering how half the people made it to highschool. Finally the period was over and I went to lunch, not noticing that I had left my bag.  
I got my pre-ordered lunch and was about to go in the hall to see Mitchie, my current obsession, when harper spotted me and called me over. I knew that once she saw me I would lose my chance. I sighed again in frustration before going over to sit with her. Knowing her she probably would be pushing me into the poor gilrs face if she knew I had a crush on her. Depending on whether or not she was okay with gays. Harper doesn't know that about me. She doesn't know very much about me actually, but she didn't know that either so I guess it was fine. Taylor soon came up to us and had her lunch. She was more Harper's friend than mine, but she still like to include me in her walks around the school. She would practically drag me with her, but then engage conversation with her boyfriend leaving me to my thoughts feeling like I was alone, only I had to follow her. I'm not much of a leader. I basically do whatever any girl tells me as long as it's reasonable. Notice I said girl. I really do not like the male population. I never in my life had a guy who was my friend, and I sorta wanted to keep it that way.  
So we finished our lunch and Harper dragged me out of the lunchroom to walk around like we always did. And as always Mitchie was sitting by the front entrance of the school with her nose in a book. Countless times have I prayed that she would just look up. I've never seen her eyes directly. She's never looked my way, not once and I really wanted her to. Though I always wondered why it mattered. She wouldn't think twice if she did. I was just another face in the highschool. Plus I was two years older than her so there would be no reason for her to know me. I just wanted to ditch Harper and go talk to the girl. Start up a conversation but I never could. It was then that I decided I would finally say something. Anything, hopefully not make a fool of myself.  
We were walking past my brother Justin when Taylor caught up to us without her boyfriend. She immediately decided that we all go outside, thus I was taken unwillingly once again. I stood in the cold as they talked amongst their other friends. It was always like this. I felt as though they wanted me to be their servant and follow them around all day until they wanted something of me. So i told the girls that I needed to go to the bathroom and that I'd be back out in a minute. Which I had no intentions of doing, but before I could take a step in my desired direction Taylor once again grabbed my arm.  
"I need to go to, let's go" Damnit! So because she tagged along, we just HAD to use the bathroom farthest from the lunchroom and before I could escape Harper appeared in the doorway telling me to follow her. So she led me out of the bathroom and down the hallway in the opposite direction of the mysterious beauty. Right when I found another opening to leave, Taylor found us and started talking to me. Of course our conversations were one sided. She'd talk and I would only have time to listen and occasionally comment. Finally I got away from anyone else I knew and I made it down towards the person I was so determined to get to know when the bell rang signaling lunch was over. There's still a chance. I ran down to the area she always sat, her bangs over her eyes in a cute manner that suggested she was shy, but when I got there, she was gone.  
Disappointed and eager for tomorrow, I went to my ceramics class when I realized I left my bag in Mr. Lundberg's classroom. For once I did not ask to go get it right when I realized it was gone. For some reason, I decided to wait till next period when i would actually need my binder. Class finally came to an end and I was the last one done cleaning up, but I was in the same room next period so it didn't matter. I knew I would be late if I went so I asked and Mr. Walker told me to take the pass. I took it down to the other side of the school where my bag was. I walked in not looking to the class, only knowing it was a woodshop from some of the papers I had graded earlier that day. I spotted my bag on the ground and went to retrieve it. Once I picked it up and turned around, I saw her. She was sitting in the desk I was standing in front of. Her face still in her book. I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me and I tripped over my own feet. Of course she didn't notice. I looked around and noticed the teacher wasn't in the room. This would be my perfect oppertunity. If I made a fool of myself I could escape quickly. I gathered myself up and felt my heart practically stop when I opened my mouth. My hands got sweaty and I almost lost my girp on my bag. I took a step closer to her about to get her attention when Lundberg came back in from the woodshop and spotted me. I stuttered my excuse for being there and took another glance at Mitchie. Still hasn't seen me. If she did she wouldn't recognize me anyways. So with that I left with a heavy heart knowing I'd have to try again tomorrow. I searched for her after school, but I didn't find her so I went home. One day I'm going to talk to her.

* * *

**Any advice for Alex? :P**


End file.
